Blood
by Neko Oni
Summary: bakura x ryou. one shot. a semi- psychological/ introspective look into the mind of a certain tomb robber. why he acts the way he acts, and his feelings towards his hikari. and what will become of ryou?


okay peops....here's a quick one shot i wrote at 2 in the morning. evil little plot bunnies have been messing with my head all day today, when i have no time to write. between beyblade and yugioh, i've got like 10 new fic ideas. -_-  
  
yam: *is holding a book called How To Breed Evil Little Plot Bunnies * ^___^  
  
*glances at yam * evil muse  
  
yam: *smiles sweetly * aww, oni, i wuv you too  
  
O_o  
  
yam: ^.^  
  
ne wayz....  
  
SUMMARY: one-shot, yami bakura's point of view. here's a semi- psychological/ introspective look into the mind of a certain tomb robber. why he acts the way he acts, and his views on his hikari, and his obsession with blood.  
  
WARNINGS: boi x boi, shounen -ai implications. bakura x ryou. Dark fic. Mention of blood, and some action of bakura and ryou's parts.  
  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
BLOOD  
  
Red.  
  
The color red.  
  
It's such an amazing color; it can symbolize so many different things, and have so many different meanings. A red rose for passion and love. A fine, aged red wine. A little red wagon from your childhood, a memory of your time of innocence and naiveté, when you were oblivious to the cold, cruel realities of the world. And, my personal favorite, blood. Rich, blue blood that, when it hits the air as it oozes out of your veins, it turns a brilliant liquid crimson with a metallic taste.  
  
Red is my color, blood is my obsession. And blood itself can mean many different things. It can be used in transplants and fusions to save someone's life. Diseases and medical maladies can be detected through it. It can pour out of someone's body and stain their clothes. Blood can heal, and it can kill. But it is only in this new day and age that it has been able to save lives. However, it has always been able to kill.  
  
Funny how the darker sides are always stronger, ne? That's one of my hobbies; shedding blood. Call it a sick obsession if you will. I have never claimed to be normal. Maybe my lust for it is buried in my past, from my abusive father who taught me the joy of inflicting pain upon others. From there, born of my own scars, pain and fear, came the thirst to spread it to others. Maybe I came to think this was the way to survive; hurt others before they hurt you; self preservation came first. Maybe I went crazy from all of the blows to my head. Or I could've just been driving insane, my soul corrupted by thousands of years of isolation in the darkness of the Ring. Or perhaps I have no clue why I am the way I am, and perhaps it's none of your fucking business anyway.  
  
There I go again, always shooting my mouth off. So, what's it to you? I'm fucked in the head, end of discussion. Maybe that's why I despise my hikari so much, why I hate him with every fiber of my being. He is so pure, so angelical, with soft words and gentle touches. Such a fucking, perfect little saint. A pure, porcelain little angel.  
  
Well, not anymore. Now he's broken and bleeding. That perfection, that innocence, is cracked open, and blood, bright, beautiful blood is oozing down his soft, white face. So, even saints can fall, even they can be shattered. Maybe that's why I do what I do to him. He's so pure, so clean, so innocent, and I want to break that. I want to grab his wings, and pluck his white feathers out one by one. Then he'd be left covered in nothing but blood. Red blood. Then, he would have fallen, like I have. He'd be corrupted, tainted.  
  
And slowly he'll start to bend, shrink, and whither, until there's nothing left but a decayed mass of rotting hatred and anger. All born of blood. Blood seeping out of your bones, leaving you dry, cracked and hollow. Red liquid dribbling away from you, evaporating into nothing. Then that's what you become; nothing. You loose your hope, your soul, your humanity.  
  
And yet, that fragile creature, coated in his own blood, doesn't break. He cries crystalline tears, which wash away the layers of blood caked upon his white form. I capture his pointed chin with my thumb and forefinger, flicking away his tears, which have turned pink from the brilliant blood upon his face.  
  
Temptation rushes over me, and I lower my head, my tongue snaking out to lick at the vibrant, hot red blood on his cheek, exposing the stained ivory skin beneath. He doesn't whimper or shrink away as I move in, my teeth nipping and ripping at the delicate, porcelain perfection of his white body, tearing away that soft light and replacing it instead with ruby red blood.  
  
He merely tilts his head back for one, instantly submitting to me as I claim what's rightfully mine, what I have earned through my own years of hardship. That pure little angel hands himself over to the darkness, embracing it as I rip apart that soft whiteness I so despise. As he surrenders himself to me, I realize that the circle is complete. He is giving in to the darkness, to the thick, sticky blood coating his now mangled body. His light and love are being stripped from him, and soon his heart will be no more. Soon, he will drown in blood, as I had so many years ago. Soon, things will come around full circle, only to start upon the same path once again, with a new player and the old one who as switched roles.  
  
Red blood shall continue to forever flow. Hatred and bitterness will always endure, seeking to drown out the light. The circle will continue, a never ending cycle, an ever revolving dance. And with each soul destroyed, a new dance begins, but it will always be to the same tune. We'll all spin a reel when blood pours from sorrow's flute.  
  
owari  
  
(end)  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
ack..........that was.....weird. and here i was, planning on writing a happy yami x yugi fic. you can see how well that turned out. -_-  
  
yam: who says i can't be evil? ^______^  
  
.....right. now do all of humanity a favor, and go back into whatever crypt you crawled out of  
  
yam; *snorts * you've been watching vampie movies again. 'sides, it's fun messing with your head :P  
  
yam: *looks coyly at reviewers * review if you think oni is a demented nut case  
  
hey! why you-  
  
yam; *clicks upload button and cuts oni off * 


End file.
